vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
128435-drop-6-7-8-and-9
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- No. This is an ineffective design that doesn't fix the underlying problem, especially when there's a far greater solution that could bring even more players onto the same server and not need to divide the PVP and PVE community. Step 1. Optional condition: Bring down the faction wall(Or don't). Allow players to Self Flag PK/PVP mode. Step 2. Merge Servers PVP and PVE, and provide Server Channeling. Dedicate 1 Channel of the server specifically to PVP Example Server: Entity NA Channel 1-1 Channel 1-2 Channel 1-3(PVP) This way servers are Regional basis limitation, and not gameplay limitation, and PVPers can self flag, and be auto PVP flagged based on faction interactions. If Carbine bring's down the Faction wall, we end up with a Free For All system. I think also instead, Carbine could release an Open arena. A miniature zone instance where you jump into the ring, and you're fair game. Edited June 24, 2015 by FranBunnyFFXII | |} ---- ---- ---- My favorite times in mmos have been in open arena zones. So many things happen: alliances, deceptions, people just hanging out sparing etc. I'm thinking you walk into a big lobby room (can't fight each other here) where you can find pvpers chatting, afking, looking for premades for rbgs, etc (it basically would be a little pvp channel). When you want to go in, talk to the npc to enter the open arena. This way when rivalries form (and they will!), teams can group up in the lobby and head in. Dying in arena would port you to the lobby with a short cooldown. Edit: and make the instance (lobby and arena) cross faction :) Edited June 26, 2015 by Turquoise Color | |} ---- ---- ---- There's 2 raids and a boss in a box, and most players have only done GA as far as I know, they're adding a 3rd soon as well. Wanting 10 man raids in this game speaks of player's inexperience, I solo heal 20man GA at this point, just imagining a raid where an esper can constantly just pop reverie and top the whole raid in 1 use is a good example of why it's not a good idea. To make it somewhat interesting they'd have to always make sure your raid is handling 2 bosses in groups of 5, 3 dps 1 tank 1 healer far apart from each other while taking aoe dmg consistently. And even then, healing 5 players is as easy as just pressing one button, ZZZZZZZZZZZ. I think 20 is the optimal amount in WS, and that people need to remember this isn't WoW. Edited June 26, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- I like the idea of an insect race. Whatever size it is, having wings that propel it while sprinting is a cool concept. It would present some issues with clipping for a lot of classes if the wings point out instead of downward though, especially when they have their weapons stowed. Probably best to not let them actually fly because yeah that would be super OP. Race should be cosmetic only. Maybe they were trapped behind the force field that's currently blocking access to the gaseous moon, and when we breach it they can join either Exiles or Dominion (as in, player choice at creation). | |} ---- I didn't think of the clipping issue with the propelling-while-sprinting wings and some classes' weapons. Maybe they could unsheath their weapons while they do that but not necessarily go into combat mode. As for when idle, I just picture their wings hanging down behind them like a fly or a moth, instead of poking out like a butterfly or a fairy. A race that could work on both the Exiles and the Dominion sounds very nice. But then again, I'm one of those who wishes races could betray their own faction - something I don't see happening anytime soon, so a versatile race would be very handy. | |} ---- This statement is absurd. It's fine if you prefer 20 man raids, but to state that people are inexperienced because they believe a 10 man could work is nonsensical. You're telling me that carbine can somehow design fun single player, 5 player, 20 player and 40 player content, but 10 is a number that absolutely could not work? I reject this. It's all a matter of proper design. An esper can heal 10 people at once.... so? Encounters cannot be designed to require greater healing output than the lone esper can provide? They cannot split people up or add debuffs or other interesting mechanics? It's really that hard to imagine 10 man PvE content? I apparently have a bit more faith in carbine's team, especially given their track record of well designed, interesting encounters. And of course 10 man content can potentially be outgeared - so can any new content, unless it's designed for post datascape (not my proposal). It's understandable if you prefer they continue developing 20 man encounters. Let's not throw labels around on those that would like a change of pace. I love the combat and encounter design in Wildstar. GA is awesome, and though my group is working on SD I have total faith that DS will be great too. However, my fondest raid memories are probably of 10 mans in WoW, and I really enjoy 8 mans in FFXIV. I'd welcome a similar experience in Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- ---- You are talking about hardcore raiders doing GA and DS. What a load of bollocks really. There is nothing "hardcore" in Genetic Archives or nothing "hardcore" needed to even do the attunement. All you need to do is run a few adventures, dungeons, kill the world bosses and do some silly quests at the end and kill a dungeon boss. Hardcore? Not in the slightest. Time Consuming? Absolutely, but what do you think raiding is going to be? If people cannot invest the time and effort required to do this attunement, then they sure as hell will not be investing the time and effort required to clear Genetic Archives, let alone Datascape. Attunement itself has already been toned down. Can it be improved and optimized? Definitely. But clearing the current attunement can be done in 2 days. 1 day for the dungeons and 1 day for organising the world bosses. And please don't tell me it's not doable, because I see groups doing the bosses almost daily, and there's dedicated channels and circles on all servers to get this stuff organised. And 10 man raids can be fun, but they are theoretically more demanding then the raids we have right now. less room for errors and easier to wipe the raid. But yeah the 20man content is more "hardcore".... | |} ---- You are right about attunement not being hardcore just time consuming, which is what I was trying to express but did poorly. However you say that attunement can be done in 2 days which is actually relevant to the server the gamer is playing on as well as times he can play. It happens to many player who are looking to do WB but just can't find groups do to the times or realms they play on. GA and DS are considered by most player raids a lot harder than in most other mmorpg at least that is what the general opinion seems to be. So this potential 10 man raid would be to allow players who still want to enjoy raiding but on a smaller scale than GA or DS, it is for gamers who don't have the time to do all the attument than correctly gear plus unlock all amps etc etc. The raid itself can a lot less time consuming and still give decent gear that is above dungeon but less than GA. Also there can be added dyes or costumes maybe even a mount so player who have already gotten GA or DS gear can still enjoy this raid. The 10 man raid can be made a lot easier than any 20 man if it just needs 1 tank and player can opt to have back up tank just in case. The raid will still be full of mechanics and telegraphs to make it challenging how ever it would be less then GA or DS. | |} ---- your answer IC, IC has an attunement can be done solo in 10 minutes, is easilly pugable cause if you kill it you are done but if you havent you arent saved, gives loot and stuff interesting for people who havent done full GA (maybe a little, very little, tone down on damage to make it more pugable on the normal mode, keep the challenge exactly the same) IC is short, just one boss and 4 trash mob pulls. so what are you waiting for, its challenging , with good loot, short, and an attunement so easy it can be done in 10 mins (you can bypass attunement if they summon you on the door) and about the WB and dungeon attunement part, i did my last toon attunement in like a week (im a slow player) the more tedious part was rep (god bless contracts), the dungeon part was done in a day and the world bosses part in other day with a group of 7 players... so my questioning is, if you cant find 6 people to do world bosses on your gametime how do you expect in that same gametime to find 19 other (or 9 others in your proposal) to raid. if thats your case your endgame must be then gold SSM and gold Protogames (like mine was until march when i found a group), cause you cant find people to do the content. so why do you want to be attuned if you cant get people even to do one of the lesser content in the frame time you are playing. then the problem its population, f2p will help improve that. | |} ---- ---- ----